


A Special Moment, & Special Marriage Proposal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Engagement Ring/Engagement Rings, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e07 Pua A'e La Ka Uwahi O Ka Moe (The Smoke Seen in the Dream Now Rises), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is planning a special proposal for Steve, & he knows just how to do it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	A Special Moment, & Special Marriage Proposal:

*Summary: Danny is planning a special proposal for Steve, & he knows just how to do it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was so happy that this past year had been good to him, & is especially grateful to his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. Cause, He really helped out throughout the year.

 

He knew that he was lucky that Steve was there through everything, & helped him get the restaurant up, & running it with him. There are arguments, & fighting, But, There was love, as they were building up the place. The Loudmouth Detective knew then, He found the person, that he wants to spend his life, & future with.

 

The opening of the restaurant came, & went, It was going smoothly, Froends, & Family came to support them. The Hunky Brunette was busy entertaining the customers, Danny had everything set up perfectly. He called the former seal to him, as he took the mic.

 

“Everyone, Thank you for coming, Steve, & I are glad that you are here to be part of the next chapter of our lives”, The Crowd applauded, & whooped it up, as a response. Then, He turned to his lover, who was smiling at him. He got down one knee, & took out the ring, that he had in his pocket, & showed to the Five-O Commander.

 

“Baby, Without a doubt, I made the right choice to be with you, After you confessed your feelings to me with your heart, These past couple of years have been great to us, I want us to continue, Please continue to make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me ?”, Danny asked with a hopeful tone.

 

Steve got emotional, & said with the biggest smile on his face, “Yes, Yes, I’ll marry you”, Danny grinned, as he puts the ring on his finger, & kisses him passionately. Everyone cheered, as they watched. Steve will remember this, as a special moment, & Special marriage proposal.

 

The End.


End file.
